Dnamon #1: The Dnamon
by Meweight
Summary: The only reason it's rated PG is because of a few unsuitable words for kids under 8. Join 2 boys as they recieve their Dnamon!
1. The New Dnamon

Zack yawned as he crawled out of bed. He stripped his clothing and replaced it with new clothing. He yawned again and walked downstairs. His younger brother Nathan and his mom were already awake.  
His dad did not live there. He had divorced Zack's mom a few years after Zack was born and Zack, Nathan, or Zack's mom never saw him again. But Zack didn't care about that because he was getting his first Pokemon or Dnamon today!  
Dnamon were Pokemon whose DNA had been mixed to create another creature. He ate a bowl of Frosted Flakes and pulled his coat off the coatrack, putting it on.  
It was his birthday. November 14th. He hadn't gotten any presents yet but would after he recieved his Pokemon. As he walked towards Dr. Oak's house, something jumped out from a tree above him.  
"Holy crap!" yelled Zack. "It's just me, Z." said the person that had jumped out of the tree. It was his best friend Max. They had planned to go on their journey together.  
Zack and Max walked into Dr. Oak's house. They found his wife and his two kids but no sign of him. "Are you looking for Gary?" asked Mrs. Oak. "Yes, we are." said Zack.  
"He's in the lab." said Mrs. Oak. "Thank you!" said Zack. Zack and Max walked towards a door in the house. They opened it, finding stairs leading down to the lab, or the basement, in other words.  
"Hello, Dr. Oak." said Zack as Zack and Max found Dr. Oak holding a few Pokeballs in his hands.  
"Hello, Zack. Hello, Max." said Dr. Oak. "Hello." said Max. "Hello....losers." said a voice. Out of the lab shadows appeared Zack and Max's enemy, Cherry.  
Unlikely as it is, Cherry was a girl (and still is). "Hello....Cherry." Zack said coldy. Max just glared at her. Cherry was Dr. Oak's oldest daughter. Cherry stuck her nose in the air.  
"Daddy was just giving me my Dnamon." said Cherry, snobbishly. "Which one would you like?" asked Dr. Oak.  
"The BEST one you have!" said Cherry. "Well, that's your decision." said Dr. Oak. Cherry sighed. Zack and Max were still glaring at her. "I'll take Evolu." said Cherry. Dr. Oak handed over a Pokeball.  
"What about you two?" asked Dr. Oak. "I'll take Pikawarp." said Zack. "I'll have Bulbasquirt." Max said stiffly. They recieved their Pokeballs and went home.  
"We'll start our journey tommorow, okay?" said Zack. "Okay." said Max. "Happy b-day!" As Zack began to leave, something hit him in the head. It was a present from Max! He opened it and found a Pokebelt. He put the Pokebelt around his waist.  
It fit perfectly. When Zack got home, he got many presents. He got Pokeballs and Greatballs and Pokemon Chow and a Pokedex, but his favorite present was a Charkat, a Dnamon. That night, after training Charkat and Pikawarp a bit, he fell asleep, happily. 


	2. The Battle With Max

Zack awoke to find Charkat and Pikawarp asleep. Before waking them up, he decided to try out his Pokedex. "Pikawarp. An electric/psychic Dnamon. It is the altered form of Pikachu."  
You see, there are two types of Dnamon, mixtures and alters. Pikawarp was an alter.  
"Charkat. A fire Dnamon. It is the mixture of Charmander and Meowth." Meowth was a mixture.  
"Guys, wake up!" Zack said. Charkat and Pikawarp immediatly woke up. "Pika!" said Pikawarp. "Chaaaaaaarkat." said Charkat.  
"Good morning to you too." Zack laughed. Zack got himself dressed and went downstairs. He had pancakes for it was Monday, the first actual day of his Pokemon Journey.  
He walked outside and found Max playing with Bulbasquirt. Charkat and Pikawarp followed him.  
"Cool!" said Max. "You have two Dnamon!" "Yep." Zack said proudly. "Wanna battle?" asked Max. "Sure. Our first Pokemon battle against each other." said Zack. "One on one." said Max. "Go Bulbasquirt!"  
Bulbasquirt jumped in front of Max. "I choose you, Pikawarp!" said Zack. "Pikawarp, Thunder Shock!" yelled Zack. "Bulbasquirt, counter it with Tackle!"  
Pikawarp shot a blast of lightning at Bulbasquirt and Bulbasquirt tackled it, making the Thunder Shock not hurt it as much. Pikawarp flew away about a foot. "Pika......" Pikawarp said.  
"Good one, Max! But not good enough! THUNDER BLAST!!!!!!!!!" yelled Zack. "Huh......?" said Max. Pikawarp looked into the sky. "PIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" it yelled as it zapped Bulbasquirt.  
Bulbasquirt fainted. "Whoa......" said Max. Max fed a Super Potion to Bulbasquirt. "You'll be great against Cherry with those moves." said Max.  
"Did somebody say my name?" said a snobbish voice. "Cherry....." Max said. "I challenge you to a Pokemon match." said Zack. "Alright then. Two on two. Let's go!" said Cherry, throwing a Pokeball. 


	3. Cherry's Challenge

Out of the Pokeball emerged a Pidgey. "Pidgey? That's a puny Pokemon!" said Max. Zack laughed. "Go Charkat!" yelled Zack. "Not as puny as that." said Cherry.  
"Gust!" she cried. "Flamethrower!" yelled Zack. Charkat blasted flames at Pidgey. It singed his wings but some flames came shooting back at Charkat because of Gust.  
"S***!" yelled Zack. "Watch your language young man." Cherry giggled. Zack growled. "FIRE BLAST NOW!!!!!!!!!!" Zack screamed. Before Cherry could say anything, HUGE flames came from Charkat's mouth, knocking Pidgey away!"  
"Crap!" yelled Cherry. "Ooh." Zack said in a taunting voice. "Not nice language for a giiiiirlllll." "Pidgey return!" Cherry growled. "You too, Charkat!" said Zack.  
"Go Evolu!" said Cherry. Max gasped. "I choose you, Pikawarp!" said Zack. "Psychic!" said Zack. "Hyper Spin!" said Cherry. Pikawarp used it's psychic powers to make Evolu fly into a tree. It's Hyper Spin chopped down the tree, which crushed Evolu's egg, trapping it.  
"Darn!" said Cherry. "Evolu return....." she sighed. "I'll beat you next time, loser." said Cherry, walking away. Zack gave Max a high five. "Let's get outta here." said Max. 


	4. Disabled Pokedexes And Pokemon Captures

Zack and Max walked out of the small town, Painten Town, their hometown, to finally begin their journey. Max was having an encounter with a Birditt he found.  
Zack turned on his Pokedex. "Birditt. A normal/flying Dnamon. It is the mixture of Pidgey and Spearow." said the Pokedex.  
"Bulbasquirt go!" said Max. "Water Gun!" he said. Bulbasquirt blasted water at Birditt while it was trying to use a puny attack, Sand-Attack. "Birditt!" it said.  
It was hurt. "Pokeball go!" said Max. The ball shook around for a while, then stopped. "All right! I caught Birditt!" Max gave Zack a high five. "Yeah! Way to go!" said Zack.  
Zack and Max kept walking when Zack spotted a Rattata. "Rattata. A normal Pokemon. No other information available." said the Pokedex. "Stupid Pokedex. I need an upgrade...." Zack mumbled.  
Zack snuck up behind the Rattata. He threw a Pokeball without saying anything. It was too late for the Rattata to run away. It rolled a few times and then Zack caught it.  
Max's mouth was open in awe. "How did you catch that so easily?" he asked. Zack shrugged. "I dunno. Just good luck?" Zack said cluelessly. "Good luck?!" said Max. "That was PURE AND TRUE LUCK, Z!!!!!!!!!!" Max yelled.  
"Did you forget to take your pills again?" asked Zack. Max stared at Zack sarcastically. "Yeah, I did." Max said with sarcasm everywhere.  
Zack rolled his eyes. "So, where do we go?" asked Zack. "Your Pokedex has a map in it." said Max. "Oh!" Zack exclaimed. "I guess it has some use after all."  
"I resent that." said the Pokedex. "Great. A Pokedex with a mind of it's own. What'll they think up next?" said Zack. "This is NOT Willy Wonka, you idiot." said the Pokedex.  
Zack stared sarcastically at the Pokedex. "Oh brother." said Zack. "Just access the map." he said.  
Zack looked at the map on the intelligently disabled Pokedex. "I resent that too." said the Pokedex. "Shut up." said the narrator. "I'm not a character."  
The Pokedex shut up. "Let's see." said Zack. "The next town we visit is Shadow City." said Zack. "There's a gym there." said Max. "Really?" said Zack. "Let's go!" 


End file.
